


The Perfect Gift

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since the Brave Police got proper hearts, and Saejima knows just what to do to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cotton Candy Bingo with the prompt "Anniversary".

Nobody had tried to keep the anniversary party secret. They were about to reach a whole year after the day they all had obtained proper hearts. It was a very important date, so Yuuta and the others agreed that it would be silly to pretend that they weren’t going to celebrate it. Besides, this way the whole team could take part in the planning, too. After they had weeded out the strangest ideas - most of them coming, in fact, from Commissioner Saejima himself - they had ended up with an outdoors picnic. That way they didn’t need to worry about space, everyone who wanted to could join them, and it even dealt with Drill Boy’s complete inability to stay still.

To Yuuta’s relief (not that he would ever admit he’d been worried) everything was coming along great. All of their friends had managed to come; even Regina was in Japan for a few days. The food was delicious. The weather was just right. Everybody was having fun, and everybody was doing it in their own way, which meant the reunion was loud and messy and just _perfect_.

But even through the happy chaos, they all heard Saejima’s not at all subtly clearing his throat. Although it took a few seconds for silence to be complete, in the end he was the center of attention. Yuuta wondered if there was some kind of big speech coming, but instead, he kept it very simple. Perhaps he thought he wouldn’t keep everyone listening to him for long.

“I have prepared a surprise for you all,” he said, looking more than pleased with himself. “A present for the team.”

“Eh? A present?” Deckerd asked. He gave a curious look at Yuuta, and the boy shrugged. This was news to him too.

“I had no idea!”

“Of course you didn’t! I didn’t tell a single person about it,” Saejima explained. “The more people are involved, the easier it is for the secret to get out! And this had to be perfect!”

_Now_ it looked like he was about to talk forever, but fortunately, they didn’t let him. Gunmax interrupted with excellent timing.

“C’mon, what’s with the suspense? Just let us know already!”

“Yeah!” Drill Boy agreed, nodding with enthusiasm. “Tell us, tell us!”

Saejima looked disappointed for a moment - and only for a moment. Then he brightened again, took a large package he had hidden among all the food baskets, and raised it over his head as if in triumph.

“Here it is! The perfect gift!”

Drill Boy almost launched himself to grab it, with no success. Shadowmaru had already taken it by the time he even started moving. Instead of opening it, however, he passed it to Deckerd.

“You should do the honors,” he said.

Deckerd smiled as he moved a few steps closer to the others, so that everyone could see. Yuuta, of course, climbed onto his shoulder to get a good look too. Behind the bright paper there was a book scaled to their size... no, on closer inspection, it was a photo album. A very big, very full album, too.

And then everyone started talking at the same time. There were a few ‘thank you’s, of course, but also a lot of ‘let me see’s and ‘me first’s. McCrane was beginning to say something about taking turns when Saejima interrupted them.

“Don’t worry!” he said. “There’s no need to argue. I have prepared for this situation, too.”

“You have?” asked Yuuta. “How?”

Saejima flashed a winning smile. He took a small gadget from his pocket, something that looked like a remote control. When he pressed a button, yet another box hidden among the baskets opened up on its own, and quickly stretched itself into a large white screen.

“I have a slideshow!”

“¿ _Eeeeeeh_?”

“Now, now, didn’t you want to see this?” he asked. Yuuta was sure that if he wasn’t too busy teasing them, he would be taking a photo of the team’s expressions right now.

“B-but it doesn’t have to be right now!” said Dumpson, trying to cover the screen with his arms. “Really! We can wait!”

“Well, if you really are so sure...” Saejima began to say, only for his serious expression to disappear immediately. “We’ll put it to a vote!”

They were all doomed.


End file.
